icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cartoonprincess/Creddie vs. Seddie: Are we...even?
NOTE: An interesting question came to my mind...and right when I thought I was fresh out of 'em. ;D Okay, let's analyze ''this. Let's start off with '''Creddie, shall we? Over the '''''course of the first 3 seasons, it had mainly been Creddie in the spotlight. Freddie shamelessly hit on Carly at pretty much every given opportunity, and Carly routinely declined, stressing her desire to just stay friends. Early on in the series, we got a nose kiss. Later on, we got a slow dance. I think this was the crucial point in the series where Dan was literally torn between Creddie '''and '''Seddie and which one he wanted to develop. Apparently, his first instinct '''was to ''test the waters with Creddie, and thus, iSaved Your Life was released. Ah, yes; the''' infamous Creddie kisses'. ;) First, we had the 'make-out session 'in Freddie's '''bedroom'. Then, there were the various hallway smooches'', including the '''envy-driven '''one on the ''extended version''. Later, we got some '''Rainy Day in the iCarly Studio '''action, to which ''Freddie'' responded '''negatively with groans and even to the point of retreating. However, near the end of the episode, we finally get a'' glimpse ''of the sweeter side of Creddie with a simple '''but ''beautiful'' kiss on the '''cheek. Freddie sadly decides to break it off ''with Carly because he begins to have '''doubts on whether or not her feelings are '''''true. Bear in mind that these are ideas that Sam had brought to his attention. This, in itself, is already a lot for a normal viewer '''to take, but when you bring ''Seddie'' into the picture, it makes things '''all the more complicated. Contrary to its rival, Seddie '''made its ''debut'', not as a '''cute, one-sided crush, but as a mutual hatred, complete with''' taunting and '''physical abuse. However, all that was challenged with what is perhaps the most pivotal episode in the entire series: iKiss. It changed everyone's perspective on the Seddie '''relationship forever. The two '''bickering sidekicks '''were ''never'' looked at the '''same way, again. Although Seddie had been quietly developing ''in the '''background '''over the years, the feelings were never ''offically awknowledged ''until late '''Season 4, with the '''''premiere of yet another fundamental episode. In iOMG, all of the''' nitpicking and '''speculation surrounding Seddie were finally confirmed, as Sam passionately kissed Freddie in the schoolyard, leaving him shocked, breathless ''and I like to think ''overjoyed. And thus, the infamous Seddie Arc '''was born. I'm not even going to ''try to go through all the kisses; only the '''''important ones. Sam, obviously thinking she's gone bonkers, has checked herself into a mental hospital. However, after a visit from her friends, and a frank talk with Freddie, they both realize that maybe a relationship wouldn't be so'' insane. This '''prompts' the delightful kiss at the end of iLost My Mind. Now, let's skip over to the last episode '''of the ''arc'', which is '''undeniably the most'' important. What starts out as a '''light-hearted '''episode 'quickly' turns into something more '''serious' and complex. As Carly tries to help Spencer sort through his issues with his Babysitter GF, she is indirectly (and unknowingly) influencing the Seddie relationship. As Sam and Freddie quietly go down the elavator, Sam, all of a sudden, does the unthinkable and stops it. Then, something stunning and somewhat shocking happens; they break up '''and yet they ''continue'' to '''make out. (What is it with Dan and romantic elavator scenes!?) And then, they say...."I love you"....? Now, I don't know about you, but as someone who has'' watched ''the show since the day it''' premiered', I find all of this to be a tad 'overwhelming. Even now, all of it is '''still sinking in. Seddie is almost certainly going to be endgame, but let's just say Dan decides to end it here. Would you say that both ships had around the same amount of time and attention ''devoted to them? Sure, '''Sam and Freddie were together a bit '''''longer than Carly '''and Freddie were, but it was still a ''considerably'' short amount of time'. And yes, Sam and Freddie did say the "l-word", but who's to say that '''Carly' and Freddie didn't love eachother at some point? After all, Freddie did say it in iLook Alike, didn't he? And Carly was about to say it in iSaved Your Life. Well, okay, I know it's not'' exactly ''the same thing, but you''' know what I mean. Plus, Sam'' indirectly broke up the Creddie relationship '''and Carly ''indirectly broke up the Seddie relationship, so that'' kinda ''makes us even...right? What do you think???? Category:Blog posts